Amor toxico
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Dawn sufre la traición de su amiga May y Ash, con el tiempo Paul sana la herida y bueno segundo song-fic.


Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.

 **Nota: Un saludo mis queridos lectores, vuelvo con mi segundo song-fic esta vez será un ikarishipping esperando que lo disfruten jeje, la canción me gusto para Dawn y Paul.**

 **La canción se llama Lascivamente de pxndx la escuche gracias a que una gran escritora la propuso a sus lectores para escucharla n.n y bueno me gusto. watch?v=tK-iKzRfRR8**

 **Song-fic:** _ **Amor Toxico.**_

 _Eres veneno para mi_

 _Eres la puerta que yo abrí_

 _Eres la causa del desastre_

 _Tu caprarias mi corazón al precio que le ponga yo…_

 _Sería una muy buena inversión_

-No podía amar, era doloroso para mí el solo recordar aquella traición por quien creía mi mejor amiga y el gran amor de mi vida, May y Ash a quienes yo consideraba mis amigos y los únicos que necesitaba pero las personas cometemos errores y el mío fue amar, amar sin ser correspondida- hable con amargura, cada una de esas palabras me dolían, él no se inmutaba, no decía nada, no era necesario solo necesitaba sacar este sufrimiento que llegue cargando durante todo este tiempo, tal vez sea mejor que les explique lo de la traición…

Flash back

-¡Hoy es el día! Dawn hoy tienes que decirle a Ash cuanto lo amas, gano la liga Sinnoh, es el campeón es una gran oportunidad- me dije a mi misma mientras me miraba al espejo, por fin Ash había logrado vencer a Cinthya y arrebatarle el titulo como campeona, todos sus amigos y yo estábamos felices por él, la antigua campeona dijo que se le haría una gran fiesta en su honor y eme aquí, arreglándome para confesarle mis sentimientos, después de terminarme fui y lo busque por toda la liga, era tan grande nunca se me había hecho tan larga la espera, le pregunte a Brock a Delia pero nadie sabía darme razón de donde estaba el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que largarse? Quizá yo me demore demasiado arreglándome, no lo sé pero entonces se me ocurrió ir al gran estadio donde fue la batalla entre Tobias y Ash, saben maldigo la hora en que fui ahí…

-Ash…- fue lo único que susurre, mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mofletes, mis azules tenían que estarme mintiendo, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto mis pies se tambalearon y caí al piso, lágrimas y más agua salada brotaron de mis ojales, May estaba besándose con Ash el parecía degustar aquellos labios y el cuerpo de ella, mi corazón empezó a quebrarse y cada fragmento cayendo a un gran hoyo negro para ellos las cosas se empezaron a tornar calurosas, increíble lo que las hormonas pueden hacer, el la estaba tocando no aguante más y grite. -¡Basta!- tenía que interrumpir eso, no podía seguir lastimándome a mí misma, ellos voltearon sorprendidos, Ash se incorporó y me ayudo a levantarme, May se acomodó su blusa, maldita zorra ella sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacia Ash yo apenas me levante me solté bruscamente del brazo de Ash. –Eres una maldita, sabias sobre mis sentimientos y no te importo- le reclame, ella sonrió. –Él no te quiere ¿para qué iba a estar con una niña como tu si puede tener a una mujer como yo.

-Dawn ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- me pregunto el, siempre tan estúpido para algunas cosas pero nada perdido a la hora del sexo y lo digo porque casi lo hacían si no fuera porque los interrumpí. –Eres un imbécil Ash eso es lo que pasa- le dije y opte por largarme de ese lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sentí como su mano sujeto la mía, voltee molesta y en su rostro vi preocupación al mismo tiempo que exigía una respuesta pero no podía articular nada, mi sangre hervía con mi mano libre le solté una bofetada tan fuerte que sonó por todo Sinnoh el golpe fue tan fuerte que cayó al piso, sus ojos mostraban gran asombro, lo mire indiferente ahí en el piso donde debería de estar junto con esa. –No me vuelvas a tocar imbécil- fue lo que salió de mi boca y me fui y jamás regrese, lo deje solo con esa arpía ¿Qué más daba?.

Fin del flash back.

 _Brota miel, de tus labios brota miel_

 _No captare pues el fondo eres cruel_

 _No hay lugar para mí esta ocasión_

 _En tu intriga y atracción_

El tiempo paso, yo continúe mi viaje sin importarme él y lo que se hablara, Cinthya se ponía en contacto conmigo y sabia de cabo a rabo lo que paso en la liga Sinnoh por ello no hablábamos de él, solo de los concursos pero en esta ocasión era diferente ella me invito a verla para ver alguien ya conocido, Paul yo pensé que él me odiaba pero era todo lo contrario. –Eh estado siguiendo tus pasos y sé que no viajas con el zopenco te propongo que viajemos juntos- me propuso el, yo estaba desconcertada pero acepte después de todo cambiar de aires no me aria mal, nos despedimos de Cinthya y nuestra aventura empezó, sin embargo con ella un sentimiento broto en mi roto corazón…

-Tienes que superarlo ¿quieres?- me dijo mientras volteaba su rostro yo estaba confundida. –¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte algo molesta, apenas llevamos 2 meses viajando, no me conocía a fondo. –Me refiero a Ash y la zorra- dialogo sin detenerse, yo me sorprendí, mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos ¿lagrimas? Ya había llorado demasiado por ese idiota. –No sabes lo que dices- fue lo que conteste, el paro en seco giro y me miro clavando su mirada en mí, eso me perturbo. -¿Qué?- pregunte, se acercó y me beso con una pasión que jamás había sentido, esa unión de labios fue la mi primera experiencia y la más hermosa, sentía en mi estómago la sensación de mariposas. El tiempo era corto como para sanar la herida pero y ¿Si Ash no era mi verdadero amor? Y si ¿estaba frente a mis ojos durante este viaje y no lo note?.

 _Tiendes a corromper el amor_

 _Por eso solo te aguanto yo_

 _Tu perfume infecta el aire de nuestra ciudad_

 _Yo lo respiro, soy letal_

 _Te encanta siempre conseguir lo prohibido y lo carmesí_

6 meses después de aquel beso, se volvió costumbre que Paul me los robara cada que podía, yo no entendía muy bien su juego pero me sentía en confianza con él aunque fuera serio no importaba, me protegía y tenía confianza digamos que yo era única con quien era de cierta forma amable, con todos los demás era hostil, por las noches su aroma siempre llegaba a mi tienda, una rica fragancia y que me deleitaba perfectamente, un día no supe ni como fue pero me entregue a el…

-Prometo no lastimarte- me susurro, sus besos eran tan suaves y dulces lo hacía con tanto cariño, sus caricias eran maravillosas de echo era mucho mejor a como lo había imaginado, yo no sabía qué hacer, él me dijo "déjate llevar" y fue lo que hice, deslizo mi falda con sutiliza, adiós blusa solo estaba en paños menores pero era injusto yo no quería quedarme sin ver algo esplendoroso. –Eres hermosa- me dijo, me sonroje, no podía hablar pero con mis manos poniéndolas en su cierre entendió a la perfección que yo quería ver. –Hazlo- me susurro mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los míos, nos despojamos de prenda alguna, el acaricio mis pechos de una manera tan placentera lo hacía con tanto amor, ambos lo estábamos disfrutando, había llegado el momento de la penetración sabía que dolería pero no importaba solo con él estaba dispuesta a hacer aquello prohibido.

Me penetro despacio, sentí dolor pero se fue convirtiendo más en placer, paso lo que tenía que pasar, ambos llegamos a nuestro mejor momento, caímos rendidos, el me abrazo y fue cuando lo solté. –Te amo.

 _Te encanta tenernos solo ahí_

 _Y lo peor que te pueda decir_

 _Es "te amo, no puedo estar sin ti"_

 _No hay lugar para mi esta ocasión_

 _En tu intriga y decepción_

 _Tiendes a corromper la pasión, solo por eso te aguanto yo_

Él y yo, novios nunca lo había pensado y ahora que ocurrió soy feliz , pensé que jamás me repondría de mi dolor y traición pero gracias a Paul pude salir adelante, él y yo luchamos juntos hasta el final, logro ser campeón y yo la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh y otras regiones, lo teníamos todo, salud, dinero y lo más importante amor ¿Quién diría que lo hallaría en Paul? El joven que no mostraba sentimientos y parecía que yo no existía ante él.

-La verdad es que cada vez que miraba el tonto ese en realidad era una buena excusa para verte a ti, nunca te lo dije pero siempre miraba tus concursos, lo hermosa que lucias con ese vestido rosado, haciendo lucir a tus pokemon de una hermosa manera a veces me molestaba que ese idiota estuviera viajando contigo y no yo no obstante lo bueno de retarlo en batallas era verte a ti, claro que tenía que fingir que me eras indiferente- me confeso mi querido novio, no lo podía creer yo todo este tiempo y siempre me puso atención, me dijo cada uno de los concursos a los que entre y como iba vestida no sabía si sentirme alagada o sentirme asustada porque de cierta manera me recordaba a Cogway. –Paul, te amo y ya no puedo estar sin ti- se lo exprese abiertamente mientras lo abraza y el me cubría con sus brazos y depositaba un beso en la cabeza.

 _No hay lugar para mi esta ocasión_

 _En tu intriga y decepción_

 _Tiendes a solo corromper la pasión_

 _Por eso solo te aguanto yo_

 _No hay lugar para mi esta ocasión_

 _En tu enredo y tu complot_

 _Tiendes a siempre empujarme al error_

 _Por eso solo te aguanto yo_

 _Yo…_


End file.
